


Minty bubblegum kisses

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Leonora and Arthur universe [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Kissing, Punishment, Sarcasm, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: “Alright, your punishment is simple. Walk up to Knight Henderson, spin her around and kiss the tomorrow out of her.”In which Danse thought he had the perfect punishment in mind for the Elder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy story suggested to me by a close friend. She sort of gave me a subject to write about so here it is.

Danse can recall the exact moment that the biggest surprise of his life happened. He'd once been the man's mentor, the man that surpassed him and became the Elder of the east coast brotherhood chapter. Danse should have known… There were signs 

It started when the Elder had given him an unjust reprimand only to later realize that Danse was not to blame. In return Arthur had decided to let the brown eyed Paladin deal an unjust punishment to him. Of course when they entered the mess hall the first thing that came to mind was something truly devious. 

Knight Leonora Christina Henderson had just gotten back from a particularly brutal op where the twenty nine year old ex lawyer had been forced to go in guns blazing into a gunners infested pre war office building in search of a courser. It had been successful and with tenacity and force, the courser had died and the chip in its neck recovered. 

The Knight was a woman with whiskey brown eyes, not unlike the Paladin’s own, with long locks of oaky brown hair reaching past her shoulder blades. Most people would call her plain, many probably had, but Danse could not help but to disagree. In a way, Leonora, or Nora as many people called her, was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. 

Her height was equally impressive, or unimpressive whichever way you chose to look at it, as she only stood a whopping five feet and four inches off the ground. Despite her short stature, the woman had brutal strength behind her which showed during every mission and every mutant or feral slain. While neither slender not heavy set, Nora was somewhere in between the two often being described as moderately muscular. A perfect balance between muscle and enough body fat to keep her from looking sickly thin. 

Her waist was petite with ample breasts and wide hips giving her a near perfect hourglass figure. Her legs were longer than her upper body, making her look proportionally stunning. 

Arthur was leaning against a chair with big muscular arms crossed on his broad chest. The Elder was an impressive six feet four, making the young man tower the small Knight with a whole foot. Many would call him intimidating which, to be fair, he most certainly was. But around the Paladin, Arthur was always himself. 

“Alright, Danse. What’s the punishment? And for the record, try not to embarrass me too much… I am in charge of these people and I cannot afford to be seen as someone they can disobey or God forbid, push around.” Danse sniggered, looking around the room. 

Perhaps he could get the Elder to dance around like a prewar ballerina, or perhaps a ballroom dancer. Or maybe it would simply be more amusing to hear the man trying to sing opera. The Paladin knew that Arthur could not carry a tune if his life depended on it. 

Danse kept looking deciding that maybe, if the Paladin was cruel enough, the Elder was to clean all the tables in the cafeteria. They were usually covered in day old food that no one bothered to remove. Then again… It would surely be funnier to do something… just a little more devious. 

Nora had changed position shifting her weight from one leg to another whilst trying to hold a decently polite conversation with an Initiate. The young woman had failed to show up for a mission she was supposed to be present at, and Kells had appointed the Knight to deal out a somewhat fair punishment. The Lancer-Captain sometimes did entrust some of the most prominent Knights to do so, since such a menial task was beneath him. No, the Captain of the Prydwen had far more important thing to deal with like keeping the ship afloat. 

The poor young Initiate turned red with fury each time the Knight spoke, but kept silence in fear of a harsher reprimand if she were to speak her mind. It was starting to show, as Initiate Whitman clenched her hands into tight fists probably with the intent of striking her superior officer. If she were to, the punishment would be ten times worse, presumably something in the line of being kicked out of the Brotherhood. It was an organisation that prided themselves into being filled with nothing but the very best in the way of soldiers. 

As Leonora finished speaking, Whitman simply nodded, saluted and went to start the task the young woman had been appointed to. Knight Henderson was known to often deal out punishments in the way of having them scrub the Prydwen’s toilets, floors and even walls to perfection. It was incredibly lenient, but the Deck Scribes were more than happy for the assist they got and the occasional night off thanks to her. 

Arthur was gradually getting more impatient, slapping Danse’s arm with the back of his hand carefully. The Paladin grinned widely showing off his white teeth. This could not bode well, thought the Elder. 

“Alright, your punishment is simple. Walk up to Knight Henderson, spin her around and kiss the tomorrow out of her.” Danse had in fact seen how they both looked at each other when neither one of them thought the other one was looking. Stolen glances and quick smiles had all but given it away. 

Arthur’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he blinked excessively. Was this some kind of joke? Perhaps a prank? The Paladin was not known for his stride in humor, in that he more often than not didn’t have a sense of one. Danse was at times so daft that most people gave up trying to explain the joke after the second time. 

Leonora looked over to the pair, waving and donning a warm smile showing off her pearly white teeth. Danse waved back before crossing his arms and glancing over at the Elder. The younger man was glaring daggers at the Paladin, but gave that up in exchange for a devious smirk. 

“As you wish,  _ Paladin. _ ” Danse actually thought he had outwitted the man… turns out, he had not. Arthur took three big steps towards the small Knight only to stop in front of her. One hand went to her rosy cheeks, stroking it slightly before dipping down and stealing a passionate kiss. 

Many people had stopped and stared at this point, glaring in sheer surprise as the kiss grew more intense. Nora threw her arms around his neck, pulling the Elder down to her level. 

At some point, Danse saw tongue’s battle furiously with Arthur tilting his head to get better access. Leonora deepened it further by rising to the tip of her toes, bringing them even closer together. 

Arthur’s hands rested just below her waist, thumbs stroking idly at the flesh covered only by a white tank top. Danse could have sworn every jaw in the room dropped and there would no doubt be a tremendous amount of gossip both this day and many to follow. 

Soon enough the kiss ended, leaving the both of them drawing in some breaths. Nora was smiling but blushing at the same time, giving her a sort of innocent look. But the Paladin knew better in that sense that Knight Leonora Henderson was not a shy or innocent woman at all. She could put Proctor Teagan to shame when it came to drinking, smoking and cursing. She had a mean right hook and cursed like a sailor, as Proctor Quinlan had described her. 

Arthur stepped back, smacking his lips slightly before chewing. He hm:ed, raising his eyebrows and tilting his moderately full lips downwards while being completely amazed. 

“Mint bubblegum… What a shocker.” He stated in a rare show of sarcasm. It was Leonora’s turn to smirk at her superior officer. Danse was at a loss for words, watching as several Knights, Scribes and Initiates stare in great surprise. Even Quinlan had gotten out of his office, staring intensely at the pair. 

“Well of course, what else? So we’re doing this openly now?” Danse interrupted the pair with a shockingly high pitched voice. 

“What the fuck!?” Several heads turned. “What the actual fuck?” His voice deepened again. “So… you’re what… already together?” Nora nodded, straightening out Arthur’s battlecoat. 

“Yes, Paladin. Nora and I are together. I must say, you have quite the imagination whilst dealing out punishments. The most pleasant one I’ve ever received I must admit.” Arthur looked amused… Nora did not. 

“Danse… Would you mind explaining?” But the Paladin was, as previously stated, at a loss for words. Everytime he tried to form a sentence, his voice betrayed him. 

“I may or may not have reprimanded the Paladin for a wrongdoing during a recent mission. Turns out, I was in the wrong since it wasn’t Danse’s fault.” Arthur answered. Leonora slapped his arm playfully. 

“Seriously? You did this because it was a punishment? You’re such an ass.” But none of those words had any sort of malice behind them. Instead she was smiling. “I want my gum back.” 

Arthur smirked. “Well you’re just going to have to fight me for it.” The Elder took the Knight in hand, walking out of the mess hall leaving behind several people simply standing there staring in awe. 

 

This had not gone according to plan… 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing, mohahaha! >:). Insert attempt at an evil laugh here. So I hope you enjoyed this story, if you did please drop a kudos and a comment. Make sure to go to my profile and check out some more of my works ;) Thank you so much for reading. Until next time... JA NE!


End file.
